


The Pack Survives

by omilymeers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilymeers/pseuds/omilymeers
Summary: After the fall of House Stark, Arya Stark's wish is granted, and this is the gift of time. But the problem is, who remembers and who will use this wish against them.





	1. Chapter 1

Ashara never expected to wake up again, not after what Daenerys had done. What she had expected the least though, was waking up in a room what had been lost years ago.  
After putting on a long dark dress and braiding her hair back, Ashara could tell something was very wrong. Her skin was smooth, no marks from the beatings and battles. After everything that Ramsey had done, after Jon, after the Night KIng and especially after Daenerys. Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains was the worst person alive, in Ashara’s opinion.  
When leaving her room, Ashara went straight to the dinning hall, in hopes to find Sansa. If something had happened, Sansa would have to know. But as she walked towards the dining hall, Ashara could tells something was wrong. This was not the same  
Upon entering the hall, she was immediately questioned by Catelyn Stark from the head table, “Why are you in here?”  
“To hopefully find Sansa, seeing that she’s not here, do you know where I could find her?” Ashara asked, confused over how the deceased Lady of Winterfell could be speaking to her.  
“There is no reason for you to be looking for my daughter, you should be working in the kitchens at this time of day,” the deceased woman said.  
“Well, pardon my lateness my lady, I will be down there shortly,” Ashara said, quickly leaving the hall.  
Her next instinct was to go to Sansa’s room, where it had been before she had left for King’s Landing. Slowly making her way down hallways and up stairs, Ashara quickly made her way to the hallway that had housed all of Stark children. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Upon reaching Sansa’s door, Ashara felt a knife digging into her side. It wasn’t hard enough to rip the fabric her dress, let alone draw blood, but it was something she wasn’t expecting and it caused her to freeze. Regaining her voice fairly quickly, Ashara whispered, “I just want to talk to Sansa.”  
“And who is she to you?” a young voice questioned. Looking down, Ashara could see it was Arya, a much younger Arya then the one she had last seen though.  
While a deep sigh of relief, Ashara said, “The one who I think should be queen.” She knew that this Arya was the same one she had last seen. When the girl was this young, she was not able to sneak on people like that. This girl was one who was highly trained with a sword and able to hold her own against Brienne of Tarth.  
Arya slowly pulled the knife away, but still head it tightly in her hand. “That is not something that Sansa would agree with.”  
“Maybe not, but it is a very popular opinion.”  
“It will be.”  
Confusion overtook Ashara. Yes, things were not the same as they had once been. Winterfell was as it had been before the sacking, Lady Catelyn was in the dinning hall and both herself and Arya looked younger, but one day… “What do you mean?”  
Arya spoke softly, “This is not the same Winterfell you nor Sansa had died near. This is the old one, the one before we had all left.”  
Ashara was shocked, but Arya continued. “I could not live with what had happened. I prayed that I could change what had happened. For my siblings to have a better life. I guess this what came of it.”  
“You prayed?” Ashara asked, too shocked about what had been revealed.  
“Yes. I was not expecting you to be here. And if you are, who else might be.”  
Sansa’s door slowly creaked open, revealing a red eyed Sansa.  
She stood in shock, and didn’t move for several minutes. “Please tell me you remember too,” she whispered finally, fear in her eyes as they darted between Arya and Ashara.  
“The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives,” Arya recited.  
Releaf filled Sansa’s eyes and her body related, collapsing to the ground. “When I woke up, I didn’t understand. After everything that had happened, how could I wake up in my childhood body, in a place that had been destroyed years ago. Death was supposed to the end, but now we are here.” She spoke in a small voice, uncertainty and confusion coated her voice, but Ashara noticed that there was hope somewhere in there.  
Ashara knelt down and gripped one of Sansa’s hands, Arya following her lead. “This could be a second chance for us.”  
“How? It seems like everyone I had ever cared about either died or betrayed us, “Sansa said in the same small voice.  
“If this really is before everything that has happened, we can change it.”  
“With just us?”  
“Yes,” Arya spoke. “I prayed for you to have a better life. For you, and Ashara, and Robb, and Bran, and Rickon, and Theon, and Gendry. I prayed to the Old Gods for a second chance, to change what had happened to our family.”  
Sansa looked at Arya, then at Ashara. She could tell that they were both worried, but both set that they could do something. “We need to keep our plans quiet, if too many people know people may find out what we know.”  
“Baelish.”  
“Among others. They will want to use us for the knowledge that we have for their own gain. If Cersei learns about what has happened, it is all over.”  
“Then we don’t let her. We don’t tell anyone,” Ashara said, standing up. “What we know is between us, but only if we stop talking about it in the open.”  
“I don’t think that anyone has heard anything,” Arya said.  
“We aren’t taking any chances,” Sansa said, walking into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya and Ashara followed Sansa into her room, closing the room and locking it behind them.  
“Now you said that you prayed for the rest of our siblings and Theon also,” Sansa said.  
“Oh course,” Arya confirmed.  
“Do you think they would also remember?” Ashara asked.  
“It’s just a thought. Robb had been dead for years and Rickon would be so young now,” Sansa said, beginning to paice.   
“Let us say that they remember, do we tell them what happens after?” Ashara asked, but already knowing the answer.  
“Yes, there is no doubt about it. They would be useless to us with only some of what we knows happen.”  
“What about Theon?”   
“He will also be told,” Sansa confirmed. “He saved so many people.”  
After learning about what Queen Daenerys was planning to do to the North, he sent Jaime Lannister to inform them what was to happen, but Theon was killed by Daenerys soon after this.  
“But none of us,” Ashara commented.  
“And that does not matter. He was able save so many northerners going against Daenerys,” Sansa said, still pacing.  
“Then we are in agreement. We see who remembers, make sure that they can be trusted, then tell them what they do not know,” Ashara said.  
“Yes,” Sansa and Arya said simultaneously.  
“I do know that Lady Catelyn does not remember. I had gone down to the Great Hall earlier looking for Sansa. She would have killed me if she had remembered,” Ashara said. “I did not look to see if anyone else had remembered.”  
“I am nervous. We do not know who remembers. It could be anyone. Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin, the Boltons, the Freys, they could all remember and we may not know until too late,” Sansa fretted.  
“Winter will come for House Frey again, that I am certain of,” Arya said. “I do not care if they do not remember.”  
“I promise you Sansa, nothing bad will happen to you,” Ashara whispered.  
“You can not promise that,” Sansa trembled. “We have too many possible enemies and enemies to come.”  
“I do not care. Too much happened to you last time, and I will not let those things happen now. You have my word,” Ashara said.  
There was a knock at the door followed by, “Sansa, are you in there? You did not come down for breakfast.” Lady Catelyn.  
“Of course mother. I did not realize how late it was. I will be out in a few moments,” Sansa replied.  
“There are still a few things in the hall, if you are hungry. I will have one of the servants warm them for you”  
“Thank you mother.”  
Hearing Lady Catelyn footsteps drift away, Ashara let out a breath she had not realized she was holding.  
“I had not realized I had forgotten her voice until I heard it again,” Sansa whispered, her voice trembled.  
“It had been over 10 years since you had last seen her, I’m not surprised you did,” Arya said.  
“I know,” Sansa said. “It does not always seem that long though, but other times it feels like longer. So much has happened, but it is like it was all washed away.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ashara left quickly after, they all knew that there was not much they could do until they knew who remembered. They also knew that they were now too young to hold any influence. So for now, it was a waiting game.  
Heading down to the kitchens, Ashara began following the routine that now seemed foreign to her. She helped with cleaning the kitchen and hall, helped prepare meats for the upcoming days, then helped make dinner. It was not until after the dinner had been served that something strange had happened.  
One of the guards rushed into the kitchen, “I need someone upstairs. The Bastard has gone crazy.”  
“I’ll go up,” Ashara said, quickly standing from where she was sitting, and walking up the stairs to the Great Hall.  
From outside of the hall’s doors, Ashara could hear Jon yelling. Yelling about Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons, how she was the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. When she walked through the door and closed it behind her, she could see that the only people in the hall where the Starks, Jon, Theon and a few of the servants and staff from around Winterfell. It was then, that Jon spit out the words, “I will one day be Lord of Winterfell and King of the North, and I will give it the rightful queen.”  
“You will never hold the North again,” Sansa said, standing from where she had been sitting at the head table.  
“What did you just say?” Jon questioned, turning towards Sansa.  
“I said that you will never hold the North again. After what you did, I won’t let you,” Sansa confirmed.   
“And why is that?”  
“All the things you do or said you did, other people could have easily done or were done by other people. You said you took back the North but in reality, you were nothing but a pawn in the battle. You said that you avenged the Red Wedding, but in reality it was Arya. You were said to be one of the greatest strategists during the war against the white walkers, when in reality that was Ashara and Jamie and even Daenerys. You have not done anything to deserve the North. But even when you had it, you gave it up. Northern freedom was what Robb fought for and it was what the Northerners agreed that they wanted. You will never have the North again. I will not let it.”  
When Sansa finished there was silence. No one dared to speak, no one dared to move.  
That was until Robb broke it. “You gave up the North, after everything?” he questioned, voice breaking.  
“Yes. It was for the good of the North,” John said, still looking at Sansa.  
“That is the biggest amount of horse shit I have ever heard,” Ashara said, stepping away from the door and towards the high table. “The North should not have been put back under Targaryen rule.”  
“The Targaryen rule is the only rule,” Jon said.  
“All of the Targaryens are in Pentos,” Lord Eddard Stark voiced.  
“They are not, and you know that,” Ashara said.   
“This is not the place for this,” Lord Stark said, walking out through the main doors. Sansa quickly followed him, calling after him.  
Ashara turned to Arya and gestured for her to follow her sister. Once Arya left, the hall was left in silence.  
Jon turned to Ashara, “How much do you remember?”  
“Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face cast for Ashara is Clark Backo. Her identity is going to be revealed in the next chapter for all of you wondering. :)


End file.
